Yao (Earth-7045)
A master of mystic arts, the Ancient One served to defend the earth from otherworldly threats. For generations, the Ancient One has passed down sacred wisdom to dedicated disciples, training them in extraordinary arts and abilities. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Heightened stats during prime age ** Teleporter Powers As Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, the Ancient One possessed a greater knowledge and mastery of the mystic arts than anyone else on Earth. He was born with a great talent for sorcery, and he has fulfilled that potential through extremely long years of study and training, living for more than 500 years. The Ancient One has the ability to tap this universe's infinite store of ambient magical energy and manipulate the magical power for a variety of effects and purposes. The skill derives from three major sources: personal powers of the mind/soul/body, powers gained by tapping the universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects, and, finally, powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in tangential mystical dimensions (The latter means of power is usually gained by reciting incantations). Some of these effects include: *Forming magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control and erecting energy shields or screens with a high degree of durability to both physical and magical damage. *The art of astral projection, the mental ability to separate the astral self (the sheath of the soul, or life essence) from his physical self, and in this form traverse through space unbounded by physical laws but fully retaining human consciousness. The astral form is invisible, intangible, and incapable of being harmed except by the most rigorous of mystical means. The astral form only possesses those magical powers residing in the sorcerer's mind: thought casting, psychokinesis, etc. He has such mastery that he can remain in astral form for up to 24 hours and even more before there is corporeal deterioration of his physical form. The physical form is quite vulnerable to attack when the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall the physical form while in astral form, the astral form would be stranded in the wraith-like state. While the astral form is absent, the physical form remains in an inert death-like trance. *Thought-casting over short or vast distances in a manner virtually identical with telepathy. The entire Earth was within the reach of the Ancient One's mind, providing he knew where to contact the specific mind he is seeking. He could simultaneously communicate with more than a dozen minds at a time. *Utilizing local magical energy to teleport across the face of the Earth or into a mystical dimension (certain higher dimensions beyond height, width, depth, etc. where the physical laws can be based on magic rather than science). Oddly enough, teleportation within a dimension is more taxing than teleportation between dimensions. Such expenditure of energy leaves all sorcerers mystically debilitated for a varying length of time, making teleportation a dangerous and seldom used ability. Physical teleportation across time rather than space is the most power-draining feat of them all. The Ancient One had a vast knowledge of mystical spells and incantations invoking the names and aspects of various extra-dimensional objects and beings of power. Through these incantations, the Mage is able to call upon these extra-dimensional power sources for very specific effects without taxing the personal abilities. Aside of the above-mentioned manipulations, he has been known to use such spells capable of opening dimensional gateways, levitating, creating life-like illusions, mesmerizing others, and casting a spell of silence, preventing subjects from speaking of certain matters or subjects. Although the magical powers of the Ancient One are as vast as they were hundreds of years ago, his physical abilities were, in his extreme old age, greatly impaired. Abilities Skilled magician Weaknesses *'Old Age' Paraphernalia Equipment The Ancient One acquired and created many mystical artifacts, including the Eye and the Amulet of Agamotto, the Crystal Orb of Agamotto, the Book of The Vishanti and the Cloak of Levitation -- all which are now owned by Doctor Strange. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Sorcery Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Occultism Category:Sorcerer Supremes of Earth-7045 Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of The Ancient One